When is a Door not a Door?
by RoseWalker
Summary: After seeing Merlin pleasuring himself, Arthur finds it hard to stop his night time pursuits, until it’s too late. Sequel to ‘Knock Before Entering’. Slash, UST, voyuerism!


Title: When is a Door not a Door? (2/3)  
Pairings: Arthur/Merlin  
WARNINGS: Smut for smut's sake, PWP, Pretty much UST and voyeurism!  
Disclaimer: Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^  
Summary: After seeing Merlin pleasuring himself, Arthur finds it hard to stop his night time pursuits, until it's too late. Sequel to 'Knock Before Entering'  
Note: I am going to KILL devilluck and shutupeccles I am supposed to be writing reel_merlin not porn for them! Also I need to add lesslashlover91 to the death list because instead of just being a sequel this has somehow turned into a trilogy!!! 0_o! I got cookies, double chocolate fudge cake, hearts, a first born, a soul (+ optional body) and two awesome fics which I seriously suggest need to be read here and here. Seriously I am not worthy! But you guys are amazing so here you go! Bribes are still welcome!

-x-

Arthur had finally pulled himself off the floor and had got ready for bed. Now that he had realised his own feeling about Merlin, it seemed the thought would not leave him alone. He got cleaned up before getting into bed. When had his bed got so big? He was sure it wasn't this big earlier. He rolled onto his side and looked at the pillow next to him. It wasn't hard to picture Merlin laying there; it took even less energy to imagine him lying there moaning with Arthur rolling on top of him. Arthur hit the pillow hard and rolled onto his other side. He pulled his sheets up further so that they covered his neck and closed his eyes. He really needed to sleep. But in the darkness all he could see was Merlin sprawled on his bed calling Arthur's name as if the picture had been burned into his eyelids. Arthur growled and tired not to think about it.

He was still trying to sleep an hour later. Apparently naked Merlin was not conducive to a good night's sleep. Even as he turned over once more, Arthur knew he would have to see Merlin again. Of course he would see Merlin in the morning, and oh wasn't that going to be fun, but no, he knew he would have to see that beautiful, lustful creature that he saw tonight again. He would have to spy... no he wasn't spying... observe Merlin again. He would never have peace of mind if he didn't. It would only be to make sure he hadn't been dreaming, he told himself. Of course, it was purely for research purposes. With that thought in mind, Arthur finally fell asleep.

-x-

"Good morning, sire." Arthur groaned loudly, frowned the turned over and buried his head under the blankets. "Well, that was charming I'm sure." Merlin sounded far too happy this morning. He sounded like he had got some last night which Arthur knew for a fact that he hadn't... well, he had but only by himself. Arthur groaned again. This was not how he had wanted to start the day. "Arthur? Are you alright?" Now, he sounded concerned. No I'm not alright, you bloody idiot. Arthur wanted to reply. I snuck into your room last night and watched you getting yourself off while moaning my name and I think I may be a little bit in lo- no, definitely not, infatuated (better), with you. Why the hell would I be alright? But he said nothing of the sort. He finally poked his head out from under the sheets again and scowled at Merlin.

"I'm fine." He sounded a little harsher than he wanted.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Despite his words Arthur could see that Merlin still looked a little concerned but that was also a slightly 'you look adorable with bed hair' look there too. How Arthur even knew what that look was, he didn't want to consider.

"Well, that's probably because an idiot just walked in the room and decided to wake me up." He replied with his 'how dense are you tone he reserved especially for Merlin. This was good. Their usual bickering meant that he wasn't thinking about... last night. He suddenly realised he didn't want to get out of bed. He didn't want Merlin seeing how suddenly aroused he had become. Not good, not good. "Why don't you do something useful like get breakfast?" He finally suggested, sounding a little breathless. He hoped Merlin thought he just sounded bored rather than aroused.

"Yeah, breakfast. I can do that." He gave Arthur a quick smile to which Arthur rolled his eyes, before he walked out of the room again. Arthur growled in frustration once more and brought himself off as quickly as he could. He took a deep breath before getting up and changed. It wasn't the first time that he was thankful that Merlin was actually a bit slow when it came to doing these serving jobs. It looked as if he had got off lightly. Now he just needed to keep this up, that way Merlin could never suspect. And that was good.

-x-

Arthur paced his room. The sun had set a long time ago and the moon had risen, she was shining her beams brightly through Arthur's window, bathing him in pale light, turning him from gold to silver in the darkness. Merlin had finished a long while ago but Arthur couldn't settle himself. He was torn between trying to sleep with his own hand for company and pictures of Merlin to supply his fantasies or to go and seek those fantasies in reality once more. But if he did that, he didn't want to be caught. He had left it long enough so that Gaius would be asleep, but he also feared that if he left it too long, Merlin would be asleep as well, and Arthur knew from personal experience that Merlin did enjoy his sleep. He quickly decided that if he didn't go now, the opportunity would certainly be lost.

So for the second night running, the prince found himself walking empty corridors towards Gauis' rooms. As he walks, with less haste than last night but with more anxiety, he wonders what he would say if he was caught wandering around the castle at night. There were always guards on duty, patrolling the halls, if they were doing their job right anyway. He could claim he was sleep walking, but he knew that that would get back to his father and it would be sorcery of course. So that probably wasn't the best option. Perhaps he could use the excuse that he was going to inform his manservant that they would be hunting in the morning. That's what he was going to say the night before anyway. Why should they question him anyway, he was the prince after all, he could do what he liked. Arthur suddenly realised that he was mentally arguing with himself and that it was a completely pointless argument as he had in fact reached Gauis' door without meeting anybody.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur carefully opened the door once more, and was relieved to hear the sound of Gaius snoring. He found it a surprisingly comforting sound. It meant that he wasn't about to be caught snooping. He made his way through the room once more, eager to reach his manservant's room. Looking at the door ahead, he could see the tell tale flicker of light under the door once more.

In his eagerness, he didn't see something lying on the floor and he tripped over it. He swore to himself as Gaius coughed. He held himself still, expecting the old physician, or even Merlin to come and inspect the noise, but the snoring returned and Merlin's door remained shut. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and continued forwards. Reaching for the door, his hand shaking slightly with anticipation, Arthur carefully opened it. He looked around it and once more watched with delight, his rewards for his endeavour.

-x-

As Arthur laid in his own bed once more, the evidence of his own pleasure cooling on his stomach, he knew that he would watch Merlin again. It had become a guilty pleasure to see his manservant in ecstasy and looking far more magnificent and ethereal than in daylight, calling Arthur's name in a tone Arthur would never hear at any other time. The sound almost seemed to vibrate through the prince and continued to echo through his very soul even now. There was no way he was going to feel guilty about this. Alright maybe he did a little but there was no way he could stop. Not now.

He had but one rule. Look but do not touch. He knew if he crossed that line then he could ruin everything. To be a silent observer was one thing but to actually touch... Merlin was almost like a god in those moments, beautiful to behold but not for mere mortals to own. Since when had Merlin become the powerful of the two of them? But Arthur could not deny the truth of it. Merlin had him in his sway and Arthur could not and did not want to get away.

Already in his mind, Arthur was planning the next night. He knew he would never have any peace unless he went to see Merlin. It was if a spell had been cast and Arthur was under it completely. There was no way he could break from it, even if he tried. Arthur was completely enchanted.

-x-

Arthur's night time visits actually continued on for over a week. Each night he would creep through the castle and through Gaius' rooms, each night he would open the door to watch Merlin pleasuring himself and calling Arthur's name and each night Arthur returned to his own chambers only to find his only release was through his own hand. He prided himself on his own control as every night he held himself back, stood in the shadows using the door as support and remained a silent observer dreading the moment when Merlin would look at him and realise he was there and probably cry for help or some other such idiotic thing and Arthur would lose his nightly pursuit. Of course, it wouldn't last long. Nothing like this ever could.

It was a stormy night and the only light guiding the prince was the odd flash of lightning and his own memory of his home. It was a night like the others had been. Waiting until night fall, which came earlier than usual, due to the heavy clouds, and then making his way through the gloomy corridors. Outside between the deep rolls of thunder, he could hear the constant pounding of the rain. It helped to drown out the sound of his own breathing, which was speeding up with anticipation. This had clearly become an obsession, if it was unhealthy or not, Arthur had yet to discover.

As usual, he made his way through Gaius' room and over to Merlin's door, the familiar and promising candle light still flickered under the door. Taking a deep breath, Arthur pushed it open. The sight that met him never failed to take his breath away and this night even more so.

The night being especially close with the storm, it seemed that Merlin had forgone bed wear all together and was lying completely and gloriously naked on his bed. Arthur's eyes raked the sight, taking in the whole picture, how Merlin's skin shone in the dim candlelight due to the thin sheen of sweat, how his hair had stuck to his forehead, how the light caught his cheekbones and shoulder blades, making them seem even more prominent. Arthur liked his lips and wished he could make Merlin look like that just from doing things to him, rather than the heat of the night. Already Merlin's hand was wrapped around his engorged flesh and was panting hard. Arthur wasn't sure how he managed to make it at the right time every night but yet again it seemed as if he had struck gold.

His eyes focused on the length of Merlin's neck as his head fell back and all Arthur could think of was running his tongue up that delicious skin, tasting salt and Merlin. Just the thought gave him goose bumps which he certainly couldn't blame on being cold. The usual deep moans were torn from that long throat and went straight to Arthur's cock, the same direction his blood was travelling and that was the only excuse he could think of as to why he did what he did next.

"Yes, Arthur. Touch me." Merlin gasped out. And Arthur couldn't resist the call. Without a single thought, he strode forward and knelt beside the bed. For a few seconds he did nothing and then his hand reached out, slightly shaking like a boy trying to steal freshly baked cakes from the kitchens, until he touched sweat-soaked skin. It was a gentle touch, fleeting, but it was enough to stop Merlin doing what he was doing. Dark blue eyes that seemed to flicker gold in the candlelight gazed at him, full of want and lust and mild surprise. "Arthur." He whispered and the prince found himself frozen to the spot like a hunted stag, not knowing whether to stay or to bolt. "Are you really here?" Another whisper, husky and deep. Arthur simply nodded not knowing what to do. "You're not my ma- my imagination?" Arthur put the slip down to not being able to think straight, he knew all about that of course. Not being able to think straight had become rather common for him recently. A flash of lightning and a growl of thunder stopped him from answering immediately.

"No, I'm not your imagination." He was almost horrified to hear his voice shaking. "I'm here." Merlin smiled then and it was if the sun had risen early and Arthur's heart skipped a beat. Without another word, Merlin took his hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the tips of his fingers gently. Arthur couldn't breathe, surprised by the gentle gesture. Still holding his hand, Merlin guided the prince's hand down his neck, skimmed across his shoulder blades and brushed across a nipple. Both men gasped at that, Merlin with pleasure and Arthur with surprise, but still the prince let his servant lead. Merlin took his hand on a slow, lingering tour of his body, his eyes remaining fixed on Arthur as if he would disappear at any second. Arthur was too enthralled at watching his hand move across the planes of Merlin's body, learning how he felt, to notice the intent gaze upon him. Every so often, the lightning flashed, brightening the room for mere seconds but the thunder only seemed like an echo of Arthur's heartbeat.

The slow downwards direction their hands had been moving in stilled, as both men debated on the next move, wondering if they really should go there. Neither wanted to stop but neither wanted to make the first move in case it was the wrong decision. Both of them were breathing hard now, like a pair of racing dogs, Arthur turned his gaze back to the dark, wide eyes staring at him.

"Touch me." Words that were barely a whisper and were nearly lost to a thunder clap from the sky above. Arthur returned his gaze back to their entwined fingers and began moving them towards their goal. Merlin groaned deep in his throat as Arthur's hand finally wrapped around his firm length, guided by Merlin's own and slowly began to stroke.

It felt familiar to Arthur, and yet at the same time completely different, soft silken skin covering hard steel beneath, longer but perhaps not as thick as his own. Arthur blushed when he realised he was making comparisons, hardly the time to be thinking such things. He brought his focus more into what he was doing as Merlin's hitched breathing registered in his mind.

Once more he pulled his eyes away from Merlin's cock and looked down at the young man lying beside him, hips now thrusting into Arthur's fist, fingers digging into his own, dark eyes closed tightly with full lips forming an 'o' in pleasure.

"Don't stop!" Merlin managed to gasp, struggling for air in a way that sounded almost painful. Arthur watched every emotion that showed on that face, watched every moment enraptured. Without realising, Merlin helped him to speed up his movements until Merlin was crying out once more.

"Oh g- Arthur I'm going- Ar-rr..." This time Merlin couldn't even manage to finish his name as he came hard, spilling over both of their hands as the thunder crashed even more loudly above as if it was reacting to Merlin's release. Finally, Merlin let go and the spell they had created seemed to break. Merlin looked up at Arthur still not quite believing he was there and Arthur looked down at his hand the pale white that glistened on it. For a moment he was almost as if he had become a statue, not moving and then reality began to sink back in. What the hell had he just done? He must be mad. How could he have... and used Merlin like... He stood up from the bed and backed away slowly.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Merlin looked flushed and ruffled as he reached out to the prince and Arthur was beginning to panic more. No, he had to get out, he had to get away. So, instead of replying, he turned and ran. He ran back to his rooms in a panic wondering what the hell had just happened, leaving Merlin to flop down on his bed in frustration. He wasn't going to chase his master around the castle in the middle of the night while was completely naked. He would let Arthur calm down, and he would deal with the situation in the morning. Merlin found he couldn't stop himself from smiling though.

-x-

Arthur slammed the door behind him as if there had been a group of evil sorcerers trying to kill him on the other side, and slid down the hard wood. His breath was racing as if he had just run a mile. Now, he was in the safety of his own chambers, he felt secure again. But by Camelot was he hard. Quickly pulling down his breeches once more Arthur grabbed himself using the same hand he had used on Merlin, the remnants of Merlin's come making the movement easier and somehow made the experience all the more pleasurable. It didn't take him long to find his own climax.

Now knowing the feel of Merlin's body, Arthur knew he wanted more. He was addicted, the more he had, the worse it got. He was in a worse predicament than what he had been before. He had broken the one rule he had set himself, he had crossed that line and now he was lost. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to look Merlin in the face in the morning?

Lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling, the prince knew he was in bigger trouble than before. Why had he touched? He'd had a bite of forbidden fruit and now had knowledge he couldn't handle. Each of his senses was slowly being filled by Merlin, he was slowly being taken over and, by Camelot, he wanted it. He wanted more. He wanted Merlin completely. Arthur knew it was going to be another long night and who knew what the light of day would bring.


End file.
